


Never truly gone

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Return from afterlife, Romance, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Willow gets a visit from Tara from afterlife, so that they could spend at least one more day together.
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Never truly gone

**Author's Note:**

> Something I got from reading Buffy follow-up comic books and Charmed follow-up comic books and watching Angel 5x12, where Cordy returned back before disappearing into the afterlife. Let's just chalk this up to Tara somehow making it back shortly as a spirit. Emphasize on "shortly."
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy: The Vampire Slayer or Angel.

When Willow woke up, she expected to see Kennedy in her bed as she turned her head, but was completely shocked to see who was lying next to her as the woman slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "Hey, Willow."

"Tara?" Willow whispered, not believing her eyes. "That's impossible. You're dead."

"Doesn't mean I can't be here." Tara teased as she kissed Willow on her forehead.

Willow got up as she covered herself with the blanket. "Where's Kennedy? How is this possible?"

"You tell me. Ask yourself, Willow, have you ever moved on from me? I mean, truly moved on?" Tara asked.

* * *

"Kennedy?" Willow walked down the stairs and looked around.

"She's not here." Tara said.

"What's going on?" Willow started to wonder if it was all a consequence of her subconsciousness using magic to see Tara, just like when she had become invisible briefly.

"Maybe you should ask yourself that question." Tara said as she held Willow's hand.

"There were times when I did miss you." Willow admitted. "And Kennedy… I like her but sometimes…"

"…part of you knows it would never work out." Tara said as she caressed Willow's cheek.

"I never stopped loving you." Willow said as they kissed.

* * *

"Feels like old times, right?" Tara noted as they observed people in the park either playing, doing frisbee, walking with dogs and so on.

"When things seem this normal, it's easy to forget what you have lost and what you've been through." Willow said as she turned to Tara.

"Things can be simple and easy, if you let them." Tara said.

"I'm sorry we couldn't have more time." Willow said as they held each other's hands.

"Don't live your life in the regrets of the past or fears of what may happen in the future. Focus on what is now and enjoy it." Tara smiled and a moment later, Willow shared her smile.

* * *

A while later, they returned to Willow's place and stared up the ceiling window into the stars as they held each other's hands, while lying down on bed.

"What is it like, up there?" Willow wondered.

"Not as much of a paradise as you might think but it can be easy to get lost up there… find a place somewhere very far away, where you could stay forever… in peace and happiness…" Tara smiled as she kissed Willow on her cheek.

"Tonight, there's no place I'd rather be." Willow said.

"Me neither." Tara said.

They stared at each other briefly before starting to kiss as Willow took off Tara's top and unstrapped her bra, while Tara unbuttoned Willow's shirt as they laid down on bed, dropping their clothes on the floor, grasping each other's bare skin and caressing, tasting and kissing every inch of their naked bodies, entangling their legs and breathing out and moaning, making out like they had not in what felt like a lifetime ago until they were both exhausted and panted out, lying their heads down on the pillows.

"I've missed this, you know?" Willow said as she and Tara looked at each other.

"But we both know this isn't going to last." Tara said as she caressed Willow's cheek.

"Then, if you're going to leave again, what was the point?" Willow wondered, trying to hold back tears.

Tara wiped Willow's wet eyes and kissed her on her forehead. "I'm never truly gone, Willow. I love you."

* * *

When Willow woke up, she was alone in bed as she got up and covered herself with the sheet and breathed out, again on verge of tears. "I love you too, Tara."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, out of all pairings in the entire Buffyverse, Willow/Tara is among my favorites, alongside Season 7 Buffy/Spike and Angel/Cordy. Didn't like Kennedy at all, since, first of all, she acted like an arrogant spoiled brat, though in the follow-up comic books she did mature to an extent and learned to be more selfless but kept her snarky attitude to an extent, and second of all, Willow/Kennedy was so forced and rushed, with Kennedy pursuing Willow like a prize and the way she was trying to make a move on Willow kept ringing sexual predator/stalker bells and if I were in Willow's place, if the characters were actually in their right minds, I'd get a restraining order against Kennedy but I didn't want to include into the story anything negative towards Kennedy and before someone who actually likes Willow/Kennedy is going to try to start something and say that Willow was cheating on Kennedy, I'm telling you right now, I don't care and I'd actually be surprised if someone liked Willow and Kennedy together, I found it creepy how Kennedy kept hitting on Willow and them falling for each other out of the sudden made no sense at all and as a character herself, in the show, Kennedy was horrible and while she was much better in the comic books, too little too much damage had already been done, unlike with Faith.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
